


Dofty Meets Brimon

by Ginger_Holby



Category: Holby City, Love Simon (2018), Simon vs the Homosapien's Agenda- Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Holby/pseuds/Ginger_Holby
Summary: The Holby City and Love, Simon crossover no one asked for, but we all need.





	Dofty Meets Brimon

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. I know it's a very niche crossover, but I hope you like it anyway. Thanks to Southerner_Holby for being the best editor the world has ever seen (she told me to say that) :)

“Morning Dom!”, Bram said cheerily after noticing registrar Dominic Copeland on his way to start his shift on AAU.  
“Morning Bram!”, Dom smiled as the student doctor approached him. “What are you doing down here, don’t you still have a week left on Keller?”, Dom replied, slowing his pace to walk with Bram.  
“Nope!” Bram maintained his upbeat tone, “I start my 2 weeks on AAU today!”

Dominic Copeland had been mentoring Bram Greenfeld since his arrival in Holby 2 months ago on a placement year abroad from the US. Bram was continuing his medical degree at a nearby university, while completing ward placements at Holby City Hospital. 

“You clearly got up on the right side of bed this morning, why are you so cheerful on this rainy day in England?”, Dom said in an amused tone.   
“Simon called me this morning, he filled me in on what’s going on back home, and I told him all about England”, Bram answered, maintaining a constant grin.   
“And Simon is…”, Dom prompted.  
“He’s my boyfriend”, Bram answered.   
Not wanting to make Bram feel uncomfortable, Dom carefully considered what to say next.  
“How come you’ve never mentioned him before?”, Dom decided on.  
“I guess it just never really came up, I don’t want my colleagues’ perceptions of me to interfere with my work”, Bram replied.   
Bram and Dom had reached AAU, with Dom contemplating how to reveal to Bram a similar detail about himself.   
……………………………………….

Nurse Ben Chiltern, Lofty to his friends, was on his way back to Keller ward after dropping a patient off on Darwin, when he was startled by a loud cry coming from a lower staircase. Lofty broke into a sprint down the stairs until he came across the source of the noise.   
Unconscious on the floor was a young man with dark blonde hair.  
Crouching down beside him, Lofty quickly checked the man was still breathing.  
“Hello! Can you hear me?”, Lofty called. No response.   
“CAN I GET SOME HELP HERE PLEASE”, Lofty yelled.  
……………………………………….

“So how are you finding life on AAU?”, Dom asked. He and Bram were catching up at the nurse’s station after a busy morning.  
“It’s great! I’ve learnt so much already, and the consultants…”, Bram was interrupted by a trolley crashing through the doors onto the ward.   
He and Dom looked at each other before rushing over to the trolley. 

“Lofty, who’ve we got?”, Dom asked hurriedly.  
“No name, believed to be around 22, male, found unconscious on the stairs, appears to have collapsed. Bruises to his right leg, possible head trauma.”, Lofty reeled off.  
“Okay, head CT, and then we’ll decide what to do next”, Dom said in response.   
Dom looked over at Bram.  
“Dr Greenfeld, could you…”. Bram had stopped cold, staring at the man unconscious on the trolley.   
“Bram?”, Dom rushed over to Bram after telling Lofty he would meet them at the scan.  
Bram didn’t reply, his eyes not shifting from the doors the trolley had just been rushed through.   
“Bram!”  
Bram quietly replied, maintaining a solemn expression.  
“That’s Simon”.  
………………………………………

Bram was sitting in the staff room after Dom had instructed him to make himself a cup of tea (something that Bram had only recently experienced since moving to England, and was yet to disappoint him).   
He stared into the mug without looking up, trying to come to terms with what was happening.  
He was interrupted by the staff room door opening and the nurse he recognised from earlier making an appearance.   
Lofty slowly approached the table, and sat at the chair diagonally from Bram, twisting the chair around slightly allowing him to look directly at the doctor.   
“How is he?”, Bram asked, still not looking up from his barely touched tea.   
“He’s in theatre. The priority is his head, and then we will look at other fractures”, Lofty answered, being careful in his word choice as to not make the young doctor worry more than he is already. Bram looked like he might start sobbing, so Lofty thought a few more words of reassurance were required. “I can assure you that Simon is in the best hands. Dom and Serena are two of the best doctors in this hospital, and they will do everything they can.” Lofty moved closer to Bram, putting his hand on his back.   
After Bram didn’t reply, Lofty continued: “Dom told me about your relationship with Simon. I can imagine how it must feel, not knowing what’s going to happen to him. I’d be feeling the same if it were Dom in Simon’s position.”  
“What do you mean? If it were Dom?”, Bram asked, looking up from his mug.   
“Well, Dom is my husband”, Lofty replied, unsure of what to say next.  
Bram stared at the nurse for several seconds, before finally responding.   
“Oh, I’m sorry, I had no idea you two were…”  
Lofty jumped in as Bram struggled for words.  
“It’s not a problem, as long as you know that I understand how you must be feeling”.  
The realisation dawned on Bram that he didn’t even know who the man sitting across from him was.  
“Um, sorry, what’s your name?”, Bram asked, a slight smile appearing on his face.  
Lofty laughed: “I’m Lofty”. Lofty extended his hand towards Bram, Bram meeting it with his own hand and gently shaking it. 

A conversation was then started about everything from work to relationships. This was interrupted by the entrance of Dom into the staff room, who Bram thought looked surprisingly relaxed considering he had just come out of theatre.   
Bram quickly stood from his chair.  
“He’s going to be fine”, Dom started with, keen to end Bram’s worrying. “We stopped the bleeding on his brain. You can go and see him soon.” Dom smiled at the still worried-looking Bram, causing him to relax slightly.   
Without saying anything, Bram approached Dom and wrapped his arms around the registrar.   
“Thank you so much”, Bram whispered.   
“It’s been my pleasure”, Dom smiled, returning the hug. 

Bram released Dom, and asked, “Was it a difficult operation?”  
Dom calmly replied, “Actually, I saw it done a couple of months ago, so it refreshed everything for me.”  
Dom looked away from Bram and to the nurse still sitting at the table.   
Bram was confused by this, and this was shown through his expression. Dom caught onto this.  
“Let’s just say, I know exactly what you’re going through”.   
Bram’s confused expression maintained, prompting Dom to explain further.  
“2 months ago, Lofty was hurt by my ex. He had similar injuries to Simon, and needed the same operation.”  
“Do you think Simon was attacked?”, Bram asked, panicked.   
“We’ll know more when he wakes up, but our priority is fixing his injuries, and then we’ll find out exactly what happened”.   
…………………………………………..

After another 15 minutes, Dom returned to collect Bram to take him to the recovery room where Simon was about to wake up. Lofty had just finished hooking Simon up to various machines.  
“We’ll leave you to it”, Dom said. Bram didn’t reply, gripping Simon’s hand as if he would never let go.   
Dom and Lofty left, gently closing the door behind them.   
Tears returned to Bram’s eyes, as he contemplated what could have happened had Simon not been found as soon as he was.   
He felt a squeeze on his hand, and looked up to see Simon’s eyes fluttering open.   
“Simon”, Bram whispered.   
“Bram. I’m so sorry.” Simon’s voice croaked slightly as he replied.   
“You have nothing to be sorry for. How are you feeling?”, Bram asked.  
“Well rested, that’s for sure”, Simon laughed, trying to lighten the mood.   
Bram laughed, never failing to be charmed by his other half.   
Switching back to doctor mode, Bram said, “I should go and get Mr Copeland, he’ll want to make sure everything’s as it should be”.   
………………………………….

Dom returned to the side room with Lofty in tow, both keen to check on their patient.   
“Hello Mr Spier, I’m Mr Copeland, your registrar. I’m just going to run a few tests to make sure there are no complications from surgery”.

Dom and Simon instructed one another to call them by their first names, and the tests were carried out showing no complications. 

Dom instructed Bram to go and get something to eat, having not eaten since he arrived at the hospital at 08:00 am.   
“So, do you work with Bram?” Simon asked, keen to make a good impression on his boyfriend’s colleagues.   
Dom remained standing in the room while Lofty completed his 30-minute obs.   
“I do, I’m his mentor while he’s on placement with us.”  
“And how is he doing?”   
Dom was studying the clipboard Lofty handed to him as he replies.  
“He’s doing great, very on top of things, calm under pressure.”  
Dom looked up at Simon as he continued: “He’s going to make a great doctor.”  
Simon smiled to himself as he considered how amazing his boyfriend is. He noticed Lofty approach Dom and wrap an arm around his waist. Simon couldn’t help but notice this, and his expression prompted an explanation.   
“Oh, we’re married”, Dom said.   
Simon smiled at the pair. “Yeah, Bram mentioned that. You make an adorable couple”, Simon replied   
“So, what brings you to Holby? Was it just to see Bram?”, Lofty asked, curious.  
“Um, yeah, it’s been four months since we’ve seen each other, I wanted to surprise him, and I certainly succeeded. Also, a little bit of job hunting. Bram talks all the time about transferring to Holby once his degree is done, so I want to come with him”.

At that moment, Simon looked up to see Bram, who had quietly snuck in, with the largest grin on his face.   
“You’d move your whole life over here, for me?”, Bram asked, in shock over what he was hearing.  
“Of course. I love you after all”, Simon responded. Bram put a bag of food on a nearby table before rushing over to Simon and kissing him gently, trying not to hurt him. 

Dom remained in Lofty’s arms while observing from across the room.   
“Sorry to ruin the mood slightly, but how did you fall on the stairs?”, Lofty interrupted.   
Simon looked up.  
“I tripped on my shoe laces”, Simon answered very matter-of-factly, causing Bram to burst into laughter.  
“I leave you to your own devices for four months, and you end up in hospital”, Bram said, still laughing.   
“What can I say, we are so much better together”.   
Dom and Lofty looked at each other, sensing a deja vu moment.


End file.
